


Red Abstract #2

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-09
Updated: 2005-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christian's too angry; Cillian does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Abstract #2

It isn't Bruce Wayne's fear or the Batman's seriousness that Christian can't shake at the end of each day of filming.

It's the anger.

He can't lose the anger, and he knows everyone around him is beginning to see it. It's good that they care, that he's invited down to the pub by the veteran actors, or offered more time between scenes by Chris, but in all honesty their concern just makes him angrier.

_It's like they're saying I can't carry this,_ he thinks, even though he knows the thought is bullshit.

"I've fucking had it with you," the note in his trailer says. "Meet me at midnight under the rail bridge down past the carpark." It's signed "C" but he knows it's not Chris's writing. Cillian's then? Is it Cillian writing to him with this fucked up mob gangster threat?

He crumples the note and tosses it away, but for some reason, he waits in his trailer, going over the next day's revisions until just a little before midnight. When he asks himself why he's doing this, he has no answer except that there's nothing Cillian could possible do to seriously hurt him, and therefore no reason to be afraid.

Fifteen minutes later, his chest and face are pressed up against one of the bridge supports, his pants around his knees and a knife is pressed under his chin while he listens to the distinctive sound of condom wrapper being torn open. And he can't believe how wrong he was.

"I'm going to fuck you so hard you see stars," Cillian whispers, his native accent startling after weeks of hearing him speak like an American. "You're going to get it with nothing but spit and rubber, and you are going to scream for me. I wanked this evening, and so I'm good to go for a long damn time. You know what that means?"

Christian can't even say whether he does or doesn't know, he's too busy feeling shock as Cillian snaps something tight around Christian's cock and balls.

"It means that you won't be coming for a long time, Christian. You're going to cry because it hurts so much, and then you're going to beg. And then ... then you'll go silent and think that you've always been here, always been up against this girder with my prick up your arse."

It sounds like a cheap porno, and yet, Cillian is dead on; Christian follows each step as Cillian pounds into him, goes through the screaming, the crying, the begging and yes, the feeling that there's never been anything in the universe but this hard brutal fuck.

It's only later, after Cillian's come utterly silently, and then unsnapped the strap and efficiently jerked Christian off to one hell of a climax, that Christian realizes that Cillian left one step out.

"You didn't tell me on thing," he says as he leans against the girder -- with his back to it this time -- as Cillian hold him close and strokes his hair and drops light kisses on his neck.

"You didn't tell me I'd be grateful."

"We both knew that when you didn't stop me," Cillian replies, leaning back to smile at Christian.

"You had a knife," Christian replies.

"And you're the star of this little picture we're shooting," Cillian replies, shaking his head a little. "You knew damn well I wouldn't knife you, let alone hurt you in a way you didn't want to be hurt." He kisses Christian's lips this time, a long, possessive kiss that leaves Christian breathless.

"C'mon," Cillian says. "Pull your pants up and let's go. I'm going to feed you, make you drink at least one beer, and sleep with you."

"Just like that?"

"Yes. Just like that."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I did the picture meme over on my JF. [](http://commieprincess.livejournal.com/profile)[**commieprincess**](http://commieprincess.livejournal.com/) linked to [this picture](http://interpolny.de/the_black_ep.jpg) and aksed for Bale/Cillian. This is one of two ficlets I wrote. Both of them are about Christian being too Method and Cillian dealing with it. This one is a great deal harder than the first one. This is not a sequel to Red Abstract #1.


End file.
